moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crowville Chronicles
The Crowville Chronicles is a British animated television series (with some live-action puppetry sequences) produced by Charles Hill Films and Jim Henson Productions for Thames Television. The show originally ran from 16 September 1989 to 5 Decemeber 1992 on the ITV network. Plot The story focused on newspaper reporter Clarence T. Crow and his photographer, a koala named Ozzie. The newspaper editor, a curmudgeonly rabbit, sends them to find a front-page story and tells them they only have ten minutes to do it. Crow runs around the office, slapstick ensuing, looking for something to use when he finds a photograph of a rhinoceros. He makes Ozzie take a photo of him in front of the picture so he can forge a story about himself performing a jungle rescue. When he poses for the snapshot, they suddenly find themselves inside the photo and the rhinoceros starts chasing them. They eventually jump out of the picture and present the story to the editor. He doesn't believe them, and after he walks away, the rhinoceros runs through the room. Main Characters *Clarence T. Crow (voiced by Richard Waites) *Ozzie the Koala (voiced by Neil Buchanan) *Mr. Buck (voiced by Martin Jarvis) *Shelley (voiced by Neil Buchanan) *Crash Morgan (voiced by Michael Hordern) *Boaster T. Strut (voiced by Willie Rushton) *Murdock Lizard (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Sid Snake (voiced by Terry Scott) *Kevin Crow (voiced by Jack May) *Narrator (voiced by David Jason) Live Action Characters *Crash Morgan (puppeted by Stevie Whitmire; uncredited) *Boaster T. Strut (puppeted by Kevin Clash; uncredited) Recurring Characters *Clarissa T. Crow (voiced by Amanda Root) *Olivia the Koala (voiced by Theresa Nelson) *Trashy (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Mighty Rhino (voiced by John Derum) Other Characters *The Crow Brothers (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert, David Jason, Brian Trueman and Richard Waites) *Dudley Poyson and Mac the Fork (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert and Brian Trueman) *Danger Mouse (voiced by David Jason) *Penfold (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Count Duckula (voiced by David Jason) *Igor (voiced by John Derum) *Nanny (voiced by Brian Trueman) *The BFG (voiced by David Jason) *Sophie (voiced by Amanda Root) *Alias (voiced by Ray Brooks) *Boswell (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Queen Edith (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Sir Pinkly (voiced by David Jason) *Princess Amaranth (voiced by Amanda Root) *King Arthur (voiced by Brian Trueman) *Meredith (voiced by Edward Kelsey) Production Notes: *The animation is produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions and Akom Production Company. Episodes: *The List of The Crowville Chronicles episodes Credits: Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Neil Buchanan, Richard Waites, David Jason, Martin Jarvis, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Kerry Shale, Theresa Nelson, John Derum, Amanda Root, Ray Brooks, Edward Kelsey, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Terry Scott, Jack May *Narrator: David Jason *Written by Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Peter Richard Reeves *Music: Keith Hopwood, Malcolm Rowe *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Keith Hopwood *Storyboard: Peter See, Keith Scoble, Andy Roper, Ben Turner, Chris Randall, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, John Stevenson, David Elvin, Erland Hodge *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Animation: Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt, Adrian Bell, David Bowers, Les Brooksbank, Mike Eames, Meryl Edge, Alastair Fell, Dave Livesey, Joe McCaffrey, Philip Morris, John Offord, Judy Pilsbury, Bob Sparkes, Mair Thomas, Andy Wilson, Richard Bazley, Denise Heywood, Mark Povey, Dan Whitworth, Jean Flynn, Clinton J. Priest, Tony Garth, Robert Newman, Bill Tapp, Stephen Pleydell-Pearce *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Diane Wren, Barbara Alcock, Malcolm Turner, Peter Hillier *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Sue Robnson, Helen Fraser, Carla Abraham, Laine Thomas, Phillip Jackson, Weston Samuels *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton, Phil Atack, Nic Jayne *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Murti Schofield, Roy Huckerby, Jackie Mitchell, David Birkinshaw, Stephen Simpson *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Animation Checkers: Andrew Bax, Phil McMylor *Design Assistant: Jez Hall *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editors: John McManus, Zyggy Markiewicz, Nigel Rutter, Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton, Lincoln Anderson, Hilary Wyatt, Jane Hicks *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove Category:1989 Category:1992 Category:TV series Category:Live Shows Category:Puppets Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Series featuring Neil Buchanan Category:Series featuring Richard Waites Category:Series featuring Martin Jarvis Category:Series featuring David Jason Category:Series featuring Michael Hordern Category:Series featuring Willie Rushton Category:Series featuring Amanda Root Category:Series featuring Kerry Shale Category:Series featuring John Derum Category:Series featuring Edward Kelsey Category:Series featuring Jimmy Hibbert Category:Series featuring Ray Brooks Category:Series featuring Brian Trueman Category:Films edited by Nigel Rutter Category:Series featuring Theresa Nelson